Romance en The Witcher 3
En The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Geralt tiene la oportunidad de tener romances con varias mujeres. Algunas de las mujeres con las que Geralt se acuesta son verdaderos intereses románticos, mientras que hay otras con las que solo mantiene relaciones sexuales. De cualquier manera, para terminar en la cama con la pareja elegida habrá que seducirlas (mediante regalos, conversaciones dulces y acciones similares). Principales Triss Merigold thumb|300px Triss Merigold ha aparecido como uno de los personajes principales en los dos juegos anteriores y también ha estado disponible como romance en ambos. Una vez más, ella puede ser un interés romántico si el jugador así lo elige. Habrá que terminar la misión secundaria Ahora o nunca, después de completar la misión principal Un favor para Radovid, así como la misión secundaria Cuestión de vida o muerte. Durante la misión Cuestión de vida o muerte, Geralt debe besar a Triss cuando se presente la ocasión. Luego, cerca del final de la misión Ahora o nunca, Triss decide irse a Kovir con los otros hechiceros. Geralt debe debe decirle que la ama. Triss aborda el barco, pero (si Geralt dijo que la ama y solo entonces) termina regresando con el brujo. Momentos después mantienen relaciones sexuales en un faro. Final Si durante las misiones Cuestión de vida o muerte y Ahora o nunca, Geralt reaviva su relación con Triss, además de evitar el romance con Yennefer más adelante en el juego, terminará su historia con la hechicera pelirroja. La pareja se muda al norte, al reino de Kovir, donde Triss se gana la vida como consejera del rey y Geralt acepta contratos de brujo de vez en cuando, más por hábito que por necesidad. Yennefer thumb|300px Yennefer es lo más cercano al verdadero amor de Geralt. El brujo tendrá la oportunidad de acostarse con ella dos veces durante el juego. Para que suceda por primera vez habrá que terminar la misión El rey ha muerto: ¡larga vida al rey!. Después de matar al elemental de tierra en el laboratorio, la habitación comenzará a llenarse de gas. Hay que elegir la opción de besarla durante la conversación, y ella se teletransportará junto con Geralt a un lugar seguro: su habitación. Después de eso solo habrá seleccionar la opción "No me importaría mirar...". Luego, durante la misión secundaria El último deseo, Geralt debe afianzar su relación con la hechicera. El segundo encuentro sexual ocurre durante la misión principal No hay sitio como el hogar. Después de la cena, cuando Yennefer sube a su habitación, Geralt puede acompañarla. Final Si Geralt evita el romance con Triss y, en cambio, sigue su amor por Yennefer después de la misión El último deseo, el brujo y la hechicera se retiran juntos a una vida tranquila, bien lejos de la política y el peligro, pasando sus días entre paseos y largas conversaciones. Romance con ambas thumb|300px|[[Tres no son multitud]] Si el jugador hace los romances de Triss y Yennefer durante el juego, las terminará perdiendo a ambas. Más adelante en el juego, después de ayudar a Triss y Yennefer en Novigrado antes de la búsqueda de la Piedra Solar, ambas intentarán seducir a Geralt juntas, sugiriendo que el brujo puede tenerlas a los dos. Al final, terminan dejando a Geralt solo y encadenado a una cama, y Jaskier tendrá que rescatarlo. Cualquier otra conversación con Triss o Yennefer sobre asuntos románticos terminará con ellas simplemente diciendo que no quieren tener nada que ver con en el brujo en esa área, y que sus futuros no incluyen a Geralt de Rivia. Otras Perseguir los "romances" que se enumeran a continuación no generará una reacción negativa por parte de Triss Merigold o Yennefer, y no afectará a ninguno de los finales románticos que Geralt puede recibir. Keira Metz Después de completar las misiones de la historia principal, La persecución de la bruja y Deambulando en la oscuridad, Keira Metz invitará a Geralt a su casa. Habrá que aceptar la invitación y luego completar la misión Una torre llena de ratones, ayudándola a levantar una maldición en una isla cercana. Una vez finalizada esta misión, ella pedirá un último favor para un amigo. Si el brujo acepta ayudarla a localizar sus paquetes perdidos, que resultan ser ingredientes para una comida extravagante, Keira invitará a Geralt a unirse a ella para disfrutar de un festín encantado a la luz de la luna. Sasha A cambio de participar en un torneo de gwynt, Geralt puede pasar una noche de pasión con Sasha. El brujo tendrá que ingresar al torneo de cartas en Novigrado (misión secundaria Apuestas altas) y deberá vencerla, además de aceptar ayudarla. Más adelante, ella invitará a Geralt a cenar. Jutta an Dimun Durante la misión secundaria La dama de hierro, Geralt puede acostarse con la encantadora skelliger Jutta an Dimun. Para entablar un encuentro romántico con ella, simplemente hay que derrotarla en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo y luego aceptar visitar su casa. Shani Durante la expansión Hearts of Stone, Geralt puede pasar una noche de pasión con Shani después de asistir a una boda. Para levantar el espíritu de Shani, Geralt debe entregarle un regalo al final de la misión La fiesta del hombre muerto. Puede experimentar una escena de amor humorística si decide llevarle hidromiel o brandy a la mesa de Shani en lugar de flores (y permitirle mezclar licor con vino). Si elige una flor, las cosas terminan mejor. Syanna Durante la expansión Blood and Wine, Geralt tiene la oportunidad de mantener relaciones sexuales con Syanna, después de guiarla con éxito a través del País de las Mil Fábulas. Al aceptar su propuesta, ambos terminan haciendo el amor de una manera muy inusual. Prostitutas Emplear los servicios de cualquiera de las siguientes prostitutas no generará una reacción negativa por parte de Triss Merigold o Yennefer, y no afectará a ninguno de los finales románticos que Geralt puede recibir. Kate la Lisiada Ubicación: Novigrado *Mercia *Bertha *Suzy Passiflora Ubicación: Novigrado *Amrynn *Narcissa *Viola Las Belles de Beauclair Ubicación: Beauclair (Blood and Wine) *Madeleine *Otras dos cortesanas de nombre desconocido en:The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt - Guide to Romance Categoría:The Witcher 3